


I Now Pronounce You Will and Nico

by i_write_shakespeare_not_disney



Category: PJO - Fandom, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Marriage, Movie AU, movie, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 10:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8201264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney/pseuds/i_write_shakespeare_not_disney
Summary: Based on the 2007 movie with Adam Sandler and Kevin James "I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry"Will is a widow with two children, struggling to change the pension beneficiary from his late wife to his kids. When it is advised for him to simply remarry, the idea is at first preposterous. Until he rants about it to his coworker and best friend, Nico, a promiscuous "heterosexual" bachelor. Mid-sentence he gets the idea of faking a partnership with his best friend, the only person he trusts, and after Nico begrudgingly agrees, they go through with it. But somewhere in between, the lines become blurred and each is confused about what they feel and what they're pretending. And to make things worse, they experience discrimination at work, in public, and are sent to court for a trial. And the phrase, "I vow to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth," is taken a bit too seriously.





	1. Chapter 1

Nico walked up to Will with a smirk on his face. “What’s up, Solace? You look tired.”

“I am,” he answered. “Lou and Cecil were up all night with a cold.”

Nico frowned as he clocked in and waited on Will to do the same. “Their father is a doctor, and they’re coming down with a common cold?”

Will narrowed his eyes. “It’s the flu. They caught it at school. That’s not my fault.” Nico snorted and pulled out a pen from his white coat then began clicking it incessantly. “What? You’ll understand the day you have kids of your own.”

Nico’s nose wrinkled. “Agh, no thanks. Don’t want any. Never will.” Will frowned. “I like my bachelor life. I like not being tied down. I like not having kids.”

“See, _that’s_ pretty ironic. You’re a pediatrician that doesn’t want kids?” Nico rolled his eyes and laughed. “Come on, one day you’ll meet that special person that’s going to make you want to stop sleeping around and just… settle down. And she’ll come around without you even noticing it.”

“I doubt it,” Nico muttered. Suddenly, they heard a hysteric woman in the lobby and tensed.

“I know he’s here, he’s always here! Where is he? I need to see Dr. D’Angelo!”

“Ma’am, he’s a pediatrician, whatever you need you can get from another doctor-”

“I don’t want a checkup, you moron!” she shouted. “I want to see the son of a-”

“What the hell did you do?” Will asked as they stared at the woman while she shouted obscenities. Beside him, Nico groaned and shook his head. “I’ve got you. Go on.”

Taking a deep breath, Nico stepped forward and assured the doctors that he could handle the woman. The woman fixed him with angry eyes and Will winced as she dug her sharp manicured nails against his chest. Nico didn’t even look guilty. He just looked frustrated.

Will counted to ten in his head and then rushed forward. “Doctor! Doctor! Quick, your patient in room 312 started seizing, we need to go through procedure-”

“Looks like we’ll have to talk later, I have a child to save,” Nico said walking away from her, Will tugging at his arm. “I’ll call you!” He turned away and ran behind Will, into the elevator where both of them burst out laughing. “A seizure? Really, dude?”

“It’s a pressing matter!” Will said indignantly. “What’d you do to that one?”

Nico sucked in a breath through his teeth. “I think I slept with her sister.” Will winced. “Anyway, I owe you.”

“You’ve been owing me. At this point just give me your soul, you owe me so much.” Nico laughed and shook his head. They got off on the third floor and ducked into the lounge where they each grabbed a cup of coffee and sat to watch the television.

“I’m telling you, we need to just duck into a coma patient’s room and watch this in there. Then we won’t have to pretend to be busy or get sent to work.”

“Ooh, doctors working, God forbid,” Will said sarcastically. “I’m pretty sure we could get fired for that.” Nico shrugged. “I can’t lose this job….” Nico frowned and looked over at him. “I’m thinking about working overtime.”

“Will, you barely see your kids as it is, you can’t work overtime.”

“I need to get enough to pay the babysitter, enough to get groceries and pay the bills, and pay the costs of their school clubs, and they’re growing so fast they need new clothes again, and-.” He sighed. “I got so behind on bills, I have so many fees and late charges…. If I want to get rid of them I need to work overtime.” He rubbed his head and felt Nico’s hand rest on his shoulder, firm and supportive. “I’m struggling to change the pension beneficiaries so it’ll go to the kids. I took too long to respond.”

“How long did they give you?” Nico asked. “Your wife died, you were _mourning_.” Will groaned and shook his head. “Look, I’ll help you out. I told you, being single is great and it’s because all my money goes to whatever the hell I want. I’ll give you some to buy them clothes, get their flu medicine, pay off a few fees.” Will began to shake his head and Nico scowled. “It’s not a question, Will. I’m giving you money. I owe you remember?”

Slowly, Will began to smile. “Thanks, Nico.” Nico smiled at him and nodded. “You know, maybe you could go shop with the kids. They miss you. The last time they saw you was the holidays.”

Nico grimaced and rubbed his neck. “I don’t know, Will. I’m not good with kids.”

“Oh come on, they love you. You’re Uncle Nico for them. And they miss you a lot.” Will raised his eyebrows and Nico groaned.

“Fine. Just because I actually like your kids. When do I take them?”

“I have an appointment after work today about the pension, so take them then. That way they don’t have to stay with the babysitter all day.” Nico squinted at him.

“You planned this.”

“No I didn’t.”

***

“I don’t understand why it is so hard to simply change who the beneficiary is,” Will said, rubbing the temples of his head.

“You took too long for the process to be as quick as it’s supposed to be, so now you start from scratch,” the woman said, her voice dripping with condescension. Will narrowed his eyes and grit his teeth. “We sent mail, emails, we called, and you never answered, so-”

“I was mourning the death of my wife!” Will snapped. “It’s called depression, okay? You lack motivation for anything. Now I’m trying to get back on my feet and-”

“Would that by any chance include a new wife?”

Will jerked back. “ _Excuse me?”_ he hissed.

The woman’s eyes widened and she placed her hands on her desk in a placating manner. “I’m just saying,” she said slowly, “that a new marriage would be the quickest and easiest way to fix this problem.” She glanced around and lowered her voice. “I’m not supposed to say this, but remarrying would be the easiest shortcut. And if you and your wife had a friend close to you, or maybe your wife had a sister or cousin that was very kind, then you could work something out. They’d be the beneficiary and they’d help your kids.”

Will shut his eyes and furrowed his eyebrows. “I-I’m going to go now,” he muttered. He stood up and walked briskly down the row of desks filled with people who had lifeless eyes and patronizing voices. He shook his head and left the building trying not to let his anger cause him a headache.

How could he just find another woman to take his wife’s place? How could he just ask some stranger to fill in? And how could they actually suggest to him to do that? It was cruel and insensitive.

He got home and was surprised when he heard voices inside. “Like this?”

“There you go. Now count the thumps until the second hand goes all the way around,” came Nico’s voice. “Cecil, make sure you pick up the wrappers before your dad kills me.”

Will walked into the living room and saw his daughter checking Nico’s pulse with a paper hat on her head and his son crawling on the floor picking up candy wrappers. “How… did you get in?” Will asked. Nico looked over his shoulder and smiled.

“Hey! Lou told me you had a spare under the big fern pot.” He tapped her on the shoulder. “Go get the new clothes so you can show your dad,” he suggested.

“Okay!” She pulled Cecil up behind her and they ran to their rooms. A few moments later, as Will sat down and shrugged off his jacket, his kids returned holding bags of clothes. “Look, Daddy! I got this really awesome shirt with skulls on it!”

“And I got this one with a bunch of foods on it!” Cecil exclaimed. They began to lay out their clothes for him and Will’s eyebrows went up as he wondered how much Nico had spent. The brands varied from little preteen stores to Hollister and Abercombie for kids, which Will knew were not very cheap places. But he didn’t let it show on his face until his kids were putting their clothes back.

Then he turned to Nico and raised his eyebrows. “How much did you spend? You got them so much, I didn’t mean for you to get them an entire wardrobe.”

“That’s for me to know, and for you never to find out,” Nico said. “Don’t worry about it. They had a lot of fun. It was nice to spend on someone other than myself.” Will bit his lip and furrowed his eyebrows. “How’d it go with the pension?”

Before he could answer his kids came running back to jump on the couch. “Uncle Nico are you going to pick us up from school again tomorrow?” Lou asked. “It’s super fun with you.”

“Yeah! Better than being with the babysitter. She just looks at her cellphone the whole time,” Cecil added dramatically.

“Oh, I don’t know how often I can get you guys, but I’ll try to do it more often. Deal?” The kids slumped and groaned. Nico chuckled and ruffled their hair. “Why don’t you guys go play?”

“Are you leaving already?” Cecil asked.

“Why don’t you stay for dinner?” Will offered. Nico raised an eyebrow. “What? I cook.”

“Mm, sure you do,” he laughed. “I’ll order Chinese just in case.” Will rolled his eyes and stood up. Nico followed him while the kids yelped and celebrated that they’d be able to see him a while longer. “So how did it go?” Nico asked, scrolling through his phone.

“They suggested I get remarried,” he muttered. Nico stopped scrolling and looked up at him.

“They did what?” he asked incredulously. “Why?”

“Apparently it eases the process that I complicated? I don’t know. But it’s stupid and ridiculous and horrible. You wouldn’t believe the way she told me.” He grabbed a few things from the fridge and the pantry. “I told her I was trying to get my life back together and she asks if a new wife is in the plan.” He slammed down the pot on the stove. “Then she suggests I marry a sister or a cousin of hers! God, I almost lost it! And she suggested I ask a friend I trust enough, and honestly the only person I trust beside my wife is-” He cut himself off.

He looked over at Nico who was waiting for him to continue talking, his eyebrows set into a furrow, concentrated, his eye narrowed and dark, his arms crossed as he leaned against the counter, phone gripped in one hand.

“Oh my God,” he muttered.

“What?” Nico asked, worriedly. “What happened?”

Will started to smile and bit his lip. “You! You! I only trust you!”

“W-well that’s great, Solace, I’m honored, but why are you so excited about… that?” He said the last word a bit suspiciously as though he’d caught on to what Will was thinking.

Will neared him and Nico’s eyes widened as he pressed himself further against the counter. “So remember how we agreed that you basically owed me your soul at this point?” Nico’s eyes narrowed.

“No.”

“Come on, Nico, you’re all I’ve got. You’re all my kids have got.”

“ _No,”_ he repeated.

Will clasped his hands together. “Nico, I’m begging you. I will get on my knees if I have to, but please, _please,_ would you-”

“I am not marrying you!” he shouted hysterically. “No! No, you just said it yourself, the idea is wrong and horrible and, and, and- what the hell, Will?”

“But we’re best friends!” he argued. “It’d be different! With a stranger, yes, it’s awful, but I know you and you know me, and my kids know you, and you like my kids. Please, I just need to know someone will take care of them and I trust you. I know you would take care of them if something happened to me.” Nico grit his jaw and narrowed his eyes. Will took Nico’s hands in his own, and the expression melted into shock. “Nico, please. I wouldn’t ask you for this if it wasn’t important to me, okay?”

“Don’t you think people would find it weird?” Nico muttered, his eyes locked on their hands. “You had a _wife._ Then you’re just going to suddenly have a _husband?_ ”

“It’s called being bisexual, Neeks. I had a boyfriend in high school. Every form that’s asked me my sexuality, I’ve put that down. Yes, I married a woman, but I still identify as bisexual, so it wouldn’t be suspicious at all.”

Nico’s eyes were wide, his cheeks flushed, his breaths shallow. “You never told me that,” he whispered.

“I didn’t think it mattered.” Nico’s eyes lifted to him. “Please, Nico. I need your help. I need _you._ ”

Nico looked at him worriedly, as though the entire idea was meant to doom them. And Will was certain he’d say no and leave. Then he took a final large breath and breathed, “Fine.”

Will’s eyebrows went up and he choked on his words. “W-what? Really?” Nico nodded, not looking him in the eyes and pulling his hands away. “Oh God, thank you, Nico!” He wrapped his arms around him and hugged him tightly. “I promise it won’t be weird or anything, okay. It’ll just be on paper and maybe if they check on us, you’d just have to live here for a few weeks, but that’s it. We’ll act like we always have.”

“I no longer owe you my soul,” Nico growled.

“Technically you’re entwining it with mine anyway.” Nico clenched his jaw and threw a banana in the fruit basket at Will’s head. “Hey! You’re supposed to love me, not hit me!”

“You’re not funny!” Nico shouted as he left the kitchen. He turned around and put his hands at his hips. “How the hell are you going to explain this to your kids?”

Will hesitated and bit his lip. “I’ll figure it out.”

“Oh my God,” Nico breathed, leaning against the counter. “I’m going to legally be a stepdad. What the fuck? What _the fuck?”_ Will grimaced.

“If you want, we could just file for domestic partnership instead of the whole wedding thing?”

Nico frowned. “Isn’t that the same?”

Will shrugged. “The law is weird when it comes to gay couples.” Nico paled and gulped, looking away from Will. Will noticed his hands had begun to shake and his forehead was beaded with sweat. “Nico…?”

“I’m fine,” he gasped. “I just… need some air. Do you have any cigarettes?” Will shook his head. “Fuck. Okay. Let me know when dinner is ready.”

Will bit his lip guiltily. Nico didn’t smoke much. Only when he was excessively stressed and even then he wouldn’t finish a cigarette. He didn’t like the taste it left behind. Will’s offer had seriously upset him, and he was still agreeing to it. Will wondered if it was worth the anxiety it was giving him.

He set to making a homemade pizza with store bought crust and put it the oven. Then he went out onto his porch to check on Nico.

He found him fumbling with a lighter, a cigarette in his mouth, cursing each time the lighter wouldn’t light. Will frowned and steadied his hands, lighting the cigarette for him. Nico looked at him and nodded. “How long have you been trying to light that?”

“About a minute. It’s my third one.” Will’s eyebrows shot up. “What?”

“Nico, if you really don’t want to do this, it’s fine. I don’t-”

“Stop,” Nico said, shutting his eyes. “Look. You’ve helped me through a lot. With a lot. You’ve gotten me out of a shit ton of trouble. You helped me get through med school, you helped me with my depression and anxiety. You’ve never asked for anything in return. I owe you this. Not because you said I did, but because I know I do, okay? So just….” He put out a hand, motioning a stop. Then he took a long drag of his cigarette.

“We’ll get a partnership. If we don’t have to get married, we won’t. It’s just paperwork. It’ll be like being roommates.” Nico’s eyes drifted over to him and he nodded. His hand was still shaking as he put the cigarette to his lips, but he didn’t look so pale anymore. At least not under the moonlight. “Thank you, Neeks.”

“Yeah,” he answered. “Have you told Lou and Cecil?” Will shook his head.

“You want to help me out with that?” Will suggested. Nico shrugged and put out the cigarette. He followed Will back into the house and Will called for his kids. “Hey guys,” he said as they came into the living room, sweaty from running. “Can you sit down for a moment?” They did. Will glanced at Nico who was biting his nails. “So, what do you guys think of Uncle Nico coming to live with us for a while?”

Their eyes practically lit up. Before Nico knew it, he was tackled by the children who screamed with joy. “Yes, Uncle Nico is gonna stay!” they shrieked.

“Oh whoa, okay, looks like it’s cool!” Nico said as he tried to sit up. The two clung to him and Nico smiled at them as he patted their backs. Will smiled and raised an eyebrow at Nico. _No kids, huh?_


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, the two of them went to the City Clerk office to sign for their “domestic partnership” Nico seemed tense and a little less enthusiastic than usual, but Will didn’t feel like making it worse by asking why when he knew that it was because he was forcing him into this idea of a gay relationship when he was the epitome of a straight bachelor.

Over the last few days Nico had been moving some of his stuff into Will’s home slowly and surely. They weren’t sure how long Nico would be staying, but they figured it wouldn’t hurt to make it seem like they’d been living together for a long time.

“Looks like we’re partners now,” Nico said with a small smirk on his face.

“We always have been. Partners in crime. We always get each other out of trouble.” Nico chuckled and nodded.

“I guess you’re right. So I guess I’ll stay over today. I’ll take the couch.”

“You sure?” Nico nodded. “I’ll have the guest bedroom ready. I don’t want you sleeping on the couch for a month.” Nico snorted and got into Will’s car as he drove them home.

For the first few days it was relatively normal. They went to work together, went home together, Nico ate with them, slept on the couch, and the next day they did it all over again. The kids loved having him there. It was exciting for them. Lou would treat him like a hotel guest and put chocolates on the couch before he went to bed. Cecil would show him all of his video games and action figures. And Nico played along. He pretended to be surprised each time he found a chocolate and pretended not to know anything about the games Cecil showed him, acting excited each time he showed him a new feature.

Will watched it from afar with a smile. Nico was good with kids. But it was different from patients. He knew Cecil and Lou. The most doctor-like thing he did for them was help them over their flu. Aside from that, he played with them like they might be younger siblings or nephews of his.

One night, Cecil was drinking his soda on the couch while Will and Nico cleaned the dining room and kitchen. Then they heard Lou roar and Cecil scream. Both of them raced out to see what happened and saw Cecil drenched in soda on the couch. Lou was staring with wide eyes.

“It was an accident!” she said.

“Oh God, Lou. Come on, Cecil, time for a shower.” Will stood him up and gently nudged him toward the bathroom. “Lou Ellen you know better than to scare your brother!” he scolded.

“It was an accident!” she whined.

“You got the couch all wet.”

“Actually, Cecil got it wet….” Will narrowed his eyes and she looked down. “Sorry.”

Will turned to Nico. “I haven’t had a chance to clear the guest room. You can take the bed; I’ll sleep in the kids’ room.” Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “What?”

“That doesn’t sound comfortable. You have an early shift tomorrow. Take the bed. I can sleep on the floor or something.”

“I haven’t vacuumed, it’s probably really dirty,” Will protested.

“Well I can-”

“Why don’t you share the bed?” Lou asked. “That’s what me and Cecil had to do when Cecil’s old bed broke. That’s what you and Mommy used to do.” Will gulped and looked at Nico who looked pale and wide eyed.

“Um, well, it’s different, hon. You and Cecil are brother and sister. I was married to Mommy. Uncle Nico is just staying for a little while.” Nico cleared his throat and walked back to the kitchen.

Meanwhile Lou shrugged. “It could be like a sleepover for best friends, just grown up. If he’s just staying for a little while, just share the bed for a little while.” Will didn’t know what to answer.

For kids it was so simple. She had no idea what was going on. Most of all, he just wasn’t sure Nico would be okay with it. “Don’t worry about it. Go get napkins so it doesn’t get sticky.” She frowned and walked away.

Meanwhile, Will returned to the kitchen where Nico was scrubbing a plate quickly. “Fuck,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I got something in my eye.” He blinked rapidly and shut them again. Will furrowed his eyebrows. “I think I scrubbed too fast and the soap got in my eyes,” Nico muttered.

“I can finish the dishes,” Will suggested. Nico nodded and turned away. He wiped his hands clean and wiped his eyes. “Um, so are you up for a sleepover maybe?” Nico furrowed his eyebrows. “That’s what Lou called it. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable, but I think we may have to share the bed.”

“Oh.” Will frowned and shut off the water. He turned to Nico and crossed his arms. “What?”

“I feel like you’ve been uncomfortable with me ever since I told you I’m bi. Does it bother you that much?”

Nico’s eyes widened. “What?” he asked incredulously. “Will, I dealt with your crossfaded nights in college, holding your head over a freaking toilet without blinking an eye, and you think that you telling me your sexuality suddenly grossed me out?” Will rolled his eyes. “That’s not it at all.”

“Then what is it?” Will asked. And Nico didn’t answer. He shook his head and put away the rest of the dried dishes. “Nico?”

“It’s nothing. Okay? I’m probably just sex deprived. I’ve gone a week without getting laid.” Will blinked and widened his eyes as Nico left.

“Thank you for that piece of information right before we have to sleep in the same bed, my friend,” he called after him.

“You’re welcome!”

Once the kids were in their beds, Will went to his room and saw Nico pacing back and forth in his room. “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Are you sure you want me sleeping there?” Nico asked, his eyes wide and on the bed. “I mean… that’s the bed you shared with _her._ I’ll be sleeping on her side. It’s your couple bed!”

Will winced at the reminder. “Nico, it’s been almost a year and a half. For one, it’s too big for me alone. Also, her side is always cold now. It’s been my too-big-for-me bed for a year and a half. Don’t feel bad.” Nico bit his thumbnail and sighed. “If you want you can sleep on my side if it makes you feel less guilty.”

Nico’s eyes drifted to him and Will realized belatedly that he was shirtless. “Whatever,” he mumbled.

“I’ll take the left side tonight. Go ahead and lay down, I still have to shower.” Nico nodded and got into the bed, stiffly.

Will turned the light off before he went into the shower. He left the bathroom light on, and Nico could see part of his body and the other part melted into the darkness of the room like the moon in the sky. His heart was hammering through his chest. There was a thick knot in his throat that made it hard to breathe.

Will took off his shirt and shoes before going into the shower, leaving the door only slightly ajar. Nico listened to the water running. He listened to Will’s soft and sudden hums. He listened to the clicks of the bottles he used and tried not to think that just a door and curtain away Will was naked.

It felt like college all over again.

When he came out, there was only a towel around his waist. Nico watched from lowered eyelids that looked closed thanks to his long lashes. Will ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He pulled on a pair of boxers under his towel and discarded the towel onto the floor. Nico tried to steady his breathing. Will pulled on some shorts and laid down on the bed beside him.

Feigning sleep, Nico shifted onto his side, away from Will. His heart was pounding so loudly he was certain Will could hear it.

The pillow under him smelled like Will. It had that sweet coconut and almond scent that was always lingering under the antiseptic. Fresh out of the shower, it was stronger and it enveloped Nico so much it made him dizzy. He was terrified of what he might do while he slept. What if Nico ended up wrapping his arms around Will and Will woke up and freaked out? What if he ended up pressed completely against Will and made it awkward? What if he just did _anything_ stupid?

He scooted closer to the edge and hugged the pillow closer to him, hoping to trick himself into thinking he was already close to him so he wouldn’t move.

***

The next morning, Will woke up and took a moment to remember why someone was sleeping beside him. He smiled as Nico held on to the pillow tightly, his face relaxed, making him look so much younger. Without thinking, he reached over and pushed his hair out of his face. Nico moved his head against his hand then against the pillow, sighing in his sleep.

Will’s breath caught and he pulled his hand back. He shook his head and started getting ready for work. Once he was ready, he started out of the door and quickly staggered back. “Jesus!” he exclaimed.

“Hello there. Are you Mr. di Angelo or Mr. Solace?”

“ _Dr._ Solace. Why?”

The woman in the doorway smiled. “I’m from the city clerk’s office. I’m just here to check on your recent domestic partnership agreement.”

Will nearly choked. “Excuse me, ‘check’ on it?” She nodded. “Um, I’m on my way to work right now, could you stop by later?”

“Could I talk to your significant other, then?” Will scowled.

“I have kids that have to go to school in a bit.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You have kids?” Will sighed and held up a finger.

He called the hospital and let the doctors know he’d be late due to an inconvenience and he’d make up for it by staying later. Then he turned to the woman and said, “Yes. I was previously married to a woman and we had two children.”

She furrowed her eyebrows. “And now you have a boyfriend?”

Will nodded. “It’s called being bisexual. You know if your job is to check on same sex couples, you should probably brush up on your knowledge of sexuality.”

The woman’s eyes hardened and the corner of her lip curled only slightly into a scowl. “Where is your… boyfriend? I asked for him and you avoided the question.”

“He’s asleep.” She raised her thin eyebrow higher. Will raised his own, mocking her head tilt.

He heard the door to his room creak open and Nico’s footsteps as he yawned and started down the hall. “Will? What are you still- whoa!” Nico backtracked and called, “You could have told me you’d have a visitor!”

“I didn’t know either,” Will called back. He raised a finger. “One moment.” He got up and went to the bedroom where Nico was tugging on a shirt and sweatpants. “She’s from the city whatever. She’s trying to see if we’re legit.”

“What?” Nico questioned.

“She’s here to see if we’re faking.”

Nico paled. “We are,” he hissed. “So what happens to us then?”

Will narrowed his eyes and flicked his forehead. “We pretend, Nico! Act couple-y. She won’t be able to tell.” Nico bit his lip and his face paled.

“I don’t know how to do that,” he mumbled.

“Fine, leave it to me.” Nico’s eyes widened. “What? I’ve dated a guy before. It’s the same thing.” Nico began to shake his head, his face coloring. “Nico! Look I’m pretty sure that if they find out we’re faking, we go to jail. Now I’d rather not, so could you please play along? This is the only time we have to act like a couple.”

Nico clenched his jaw and looked at the floor. His breaths were heavy and fast. “Fine. But don’t cross any borders.” Will rolled his eyes and nudged him forward. Together they left the room.

They saw the woman looking at a picture on the counter. It was Will’s wedding picture. The way she inspected it made him angry. “Excuse me,” he snapped. She looked at him with a sly smirk.

“Oh, is this your ex-wife?”

“My late wife, yes,” Will answered.

“When did she pass away?”

“Why does that concern you?” Nico asked before Will could. “It seems an unnecessary question.”

She raised her head and looked at them with that frustrating condescending look. “I just find it strange that the two of you have been together long enough to file for domestic partnership, and yet you still have a wedding picture on the counter.”

Will clenched his jaw. “It doesn’t bother me,” Nico said. “I lost my sister a long time ago. I’m still not over it. Frankly, I wouldn’t be upset if we turned eighty and that picture was still there. You don’t stop loving someone you lose.”

“How peculiar,” she mused.

“It’s called sympathy and understanding. I can see it’s a new concept for you, but you should know it’s part of many relationships,” Nico said without a hint of sarcasm in each sarcastic word. The woman scowled and took a deep breath. “We would appreciate if you left this house now.”

“My inspection is not over,” she snapped. “Where are the children?”

“Asleep,” Will said. “I told you that.”

“And how do they feel about having another man in the house taking their mother’s place?”

Will’s nostrils flared and his body tensed, but Nico gripped his arm and stood in front of him. “They call me uncle. They don’t understand yet. I’m not taking anyone’s place. Your questions are becoming rude and uncouth, so it’s best that you leave right now. I mean it.”

The woman drummed her fingers on her clipboard. Then she turned to the door and spoke as she walked. “Another agent will be in touch. Just to be sure that the suspicions I have gained from here are not indeed signs of fraud.” Again Will began to speak, but Nico grabbed his wrist and squeezed. The woman smirked and walked out of the house, her heels clacking and echoing.

For a moment, Will could only glare after her, breathing hard and feeling tense. Then Nico turned to face him. “Hey. Calm down. They’re trying to rile you up. It’s what they do.” Will’s eyes flickered to Nico’s dark brown ones which seemed so calm and collected. “Go to work. I’ll get Cecil and Lou.”

“Thank you,” he said softly. “For staying calm, I mean. For helping me out with this.” Nico gave him a tense smile and walked to the kids’ room to get them up. Meanwhile Will left and started for work.

Nico came in a few hours later for his own shift and as Will put away some patient files, he saw him walking with a little girl in a hospital robe. He couldn’t help but feel a little guilty for that strange moment in the morning that seemed way too personal for their friendship.

It’s not like Will had never seen him sleep. They used to be roommates, and even after that, they’d spend the night at each other’s houses getting drunk or studying for med school. He’d seen him asleep and he’d seen him groggy in the mornings.

But he’d never been _next_ to him. He’d never been so close. And he still didn’t understand why he’d reached out. It just seemed so… Will didn’t know what.

During lunch, Nico came into the lounge and sat beside him. “I think we should get a lawyer,” he said.

“Huh?”

“A lawyer. You know to back us up when those agents come snooping around. I doubt that half of what they do is even legal and simply derives from their self-appointed authority.” He looked up from his lunch and shrugged. “Yeah, we’re doing something illegal, but for the right reasons. And we’d have no problem faking when we need to because we’ve known each other for so long.”

Will sighed and glanced around, making sure they were alone. “Neeks, I’m sort of struggling with money at the moment. A lawyer is something I can’t exactly afford right now.”

“You forget I am your official domestic partner.” Nico leaned forward and raised an eyebrow. “I can help. What’s mine is yours and what’s yours is mine, isn’t that how the couple thing works?” Will’s cheeks colored and he leaned back as Nico did. “Don’t worry about it, I can handle that. And I can help with the bills too. I’m a little disappointed you never asked for help before.”

“I should’ve been able to handle this on my own,” Will said tiredly.

“I argue that you have friends, specifically a best friend for a reason, but considering we are now apparently ‘partners’ on government documents it doesn’t matter anymore.” He stood and scooped up his trash. Will hadn’t even realized he’d eaten so quickly. “Anyway, I’m going to get us a lawyer. I have to get back to the pediatric ward.”

“Okay,” Will said dumbly. “See you later.” Nico smiled and left the lounge.


	3. Chapter 3

That weekend, Nico and Will went to meet with a lawyer Nico had found while the kids were at school. They were sitting, waiting on their lawyer and Nico was drumming his fingers on the edge of the couch. Will was chewing on his nails.

“Should we be… acting couple-y?” he muttered. Nico turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Just because we’re ‘a couple’ doesn’t mean we have to shove it in people’s faces everywhere we go. Relax.” Nico returned to drumming his fingers against the couch and stared at the floor. Will wondered if he was doing the right thing.

Then the door opened and a man stepped out to greet them. He had thick black hair and dark skin and dark eyes. He had a clean cut beard and wore perfectly pressed pants and a button up shirt that perfectly hugged his torso, chest, and biceps. The sleeves were rolled up and Will could see the edges and curves from his muscles. His hands were wide and lined with veins that made them look like they belonged to a statue.

Nico took his hand first, shaking it. Will blinked and stood to shake his hand next. It was rough and warm.

“I’m Paolo Montes, your lawyer. Why don’t we go into my office?” He smiled and led them through a set of doors. Nico nudged his arm harshly.

“Close your mouth you’ll catch flies, _honey._ ” Will blushed and opened the door for him to go into the office. “Um, I take it you know our case?”

Paolo smiled and sat down. “I’ve dealt with these cases constantly. The LGBT community struggles the most when it comes to this. People immediately assume it’s a fraud. As though it’s impossible that two people of the same sex might actually be in love.” He rolled his eyes and shook his head. “If you two are legitimate, you’ll have no problems at all.”

“Have there been cases that aren’t?” Will asked.

Paolo nodded. “There was one in which a gay man’s heterosexual friend agreed to marry him so they could each get the benefits of the marriage. They were found out and went to prison for lying on a government document.” Will noticed Nico tense. “Speaking of which. Have the two of you ever considered marriage?”

Nico took a sharp breath and started choking. Paolo’s eyes widened and he looked at Will worriedly. Will was wide eyed with shock and tried to form a coherent thought. By the time he could, Nico had stopped coughing and was trying to compose himself. “Ah, we’re trying to take this slow. See, I’d already been married and my wife passed away. I’m not sure how my kids would feel about me remarrying so soon.”

“Ah, that’s right you have kids, Nico mentioned that. ‘Two wonderful kids’ to quote him exactly.” Paolo smiled and began to click on his computer while Will looked over at Nico in surprise. Nico kept his gaze on the desk, his eyebrows furrowed. “I simply suggested it because a domestic partnership is far more suspicious. You have a bigger chance of losing the case because it’s not as definite as marriage. A marriage would simply emphasize the validity of your relationship.”

“So it’d be better if we were married,” Will said. Nico’s eyes flitted to him and his jaw tensed. Paolo nodded. “Okay, well, we had a woman come to snoop around and she said another agent would come again to do their own check. What do we do about that?”

Paolo’s expression hardened. “Those people are vultures. Carry on with your normal lives and keep in touch with me. Let me know if you talk about the marriage idea. You two have nothing to hide, so the agents shouldn’t be able to find anything to use against you. But keep me posted so I can build your case properly.”

Nico’s eyes remained on the desk and Will noticed his hands were gripping the arm of the chair so hard, the knuckles were white. “Okay. Thank you.”

Paolo nodded. “Here is my card. Please keep in touch with me if anything happens.” He nodded and took the card.

He nudged Nico and he got up from his chair to follow Will out. “Thank you,” Will called back. Paolo nodded and they left the building, quiet and tense. Nico drove them back, his fingers tapping the steering wheel incessantly. As soon as they got to the house, Nico went to the room and then went back outside. Will followed and saw him with a cigarette at his mouth, his entire body tense. “Nico?”

“So we’re getting married now?” Nico questioned. “Because it’s less suspicious?”

“Nico, you’d agreed to it before….”

He narrowed his dark eyebrows and stepped forward. “Because I thought that was the only option. Then you said we could just do this stupid domestic partnership shit, and now some lawyer you immediately got all doe-eyed for says we should marry each other and suddenly we have to do that too!” he snapped, pressing the fingers holding his cigarette against Will’s chest. “What the hell are you going to tell your kids? What am I supposed to tell my family? What about your family?”

Will shoved his hand away and narrowed his eyes. “We don’t have to tell anyone! It’s just paper work! It just makes it easier for the case. And as soon as all of this blows over, we get a divorce and you can go back to screwing every girl that crosses your path!” He turned away and went back inside, slamming the door. He wasn’t sure why he’d said that. He had never really cared what Nico did with his personal life. For some reason the jab about the lawyer had really pressed his buttons and he simply retaliated with something similar.

He sat down to watch the television, waiting for the time he had to go pick up the kids. When he left to get them, he saw Nico in the same spot, a new cigarette in his hand, staring at the plants along the edge of the patio. He didn’t say anything as he left. When he returned, Nico wasn’t on the patio anymore. Part of Will worried that he’d left, but when they got inside the kids immediately shouted for him and assaulted him on the couch.

Will set to work on lunch and from the kitchen, he could hear Nico asking them about school and sitting them down to work on homework. He could hear him helping them and talking them through problems, assuring them that they knew how to get the answer.

Slowly, Will crept out of the kitchen and glanced over at the living room where he saw Nico sitting cross legged with the kids, smiling at them both while they bent over their work. And then Lou showed him her paper and Nico, with an excited expression on his face, congratulated her. Lou’s face brightened and she set to work on her next problem. Then Cecil gave him his paper and Nico gave him a high five which made Cecil break into a large smile.

Will felt his heart swell at the sight. How could Nico not want kids when he was so great with them? When they loved him so much? For a fleeting second, Will could see Nico integrated into their lives permanently. He saw himself waking up to him and he saw himself spending all day with him and he saw Nico spending time with his kids and he saw himself falling asleep beside him. It wasn’t that much different from what they did now. They’d already been with each other for so long.

The only thing missing were the actual feelings. And that reminder snapped Will out of his temporary daydream quickly. He shook his head and returned to the kitchen to serve lunch and tried to steady himself. Nico was his best friend and he had been for a long time. But that was it. There would never be anything more between the two even if they did get married.

“Time for lunch!” he called. He heard papers rustle and the kids rushed to the table to eat. Nico followed much more slowly. Will wasn’t sure what to say, so he remained quiet.

During lunch, the kids filled the silence with talk of school and their friends. They thanked Nico for helping them with homework and gushed over how good the food was. Then they got up and went to play, leaving Nico and Will sitting silently at the table. Will got up first and started picking up the dishes.

Nico stood and slowly walked toward him. “Okay,” he said. Will looked at him. “I did agree to it before. And you’re right, we don’t have to tell anyone else. So okay. If it’ll make it easier for all of this to blow over… let’s get married.”

Will gulped and faced him. “I’m sorry that I dragged you into this, Nico.”

Nico shook his head. “Don’t. It’s fine. But I think you should give the kids a sort of explanation so they don’t wonder why a government agent is asking them about their two fathers.” Will closed his eyes and nodded. “I can do the dishes. You go talk to them.”

Nico didn’t give him a chance to say anything else before he started washing the dishes. So he went to the kids’ room where Lou and Cecil were playing Connect 4. “Hey, guys.”

“Hi, Daddy,” Lou said. “Connect 4! I win!” she said triumphantly.

“Cheater,” Cecil mumbled. “Okay, again.”

“Before you start the game, can I… talk to you two?” They frowned and stood up, sitting on their beds. “So, how do you guys feel about Uncle Nico staying a little longer?”

Their faces lit up. “He’s staying?” Cecil asked. “Awesome!”

“I like when Uncle Nico’s here,” Lou agreed. “It’s not so lonely anymore.”

Will furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m glad you like having Uncle Nico here. But… there’s something else. You see, we have to look like a family.”

Lou furrowed her eyebrows. “He is family. He’s our uncle.”

“Well, yes, but… I mean he has to look like he’s also your dad.”

“But you’re our dad,” Cecil said.

“Oh!” Lou exclaimed. “You mean we’ll have two daddies? You and uncle Nico?” Will nodded slowly. “Cool! My friend Kayla has two dads.”

“Does that mean you love Uncle Nico?” Cecil asked, twisting his face into confusion.

Will’s face flushed. “Um… it’s complicated. He’s my best friend and I care about him very much. I do love him as my friend, but we have to pretend we love each other for real.”

“Like you and Mommy did,” Lou said softly. Will nodded, berating himself for doing this to his kids.

“But it won’t mean I didn’t love Mommy, Lou. I did. And I miss her so much.” Cecil bent his knees and hugged his legs. “It’s grown up stuff. All you two have to know is that if anyone asks, you have two daddies. Just for a little bit.”

Lou grimaced. “But… why just a little bit? Doesn’t Uncle Nico want to stay?”

Will sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “We’ll see, sweetheart. But is that okay for now?” They looked at each other and shrugged as nodded. Will smiled and kissed their foreheads. “I love you both. Thank you so much. Go ahead and play.”

He stood and started to leave before Cecil called after him, “But Daddy, what if you actually start to love Uncle Nico and he really gets to be our other daddy?” Will staggered back and took a deep breath.

“It doesn’t work that way, Cecil. It’s complicated. Don’t worry about it, okay?” Cecil nodded and turned back to his game with Lou.

He left the room and started for the living room where Nico was sitting on the couch twirling the remote in his hands. “It’s funny how much more understanding a ten-year-old can be than an adult,” he murmured. He glanced over at Will. “Looks like we’re set. Good thing it’s totally legal now. We don’t have to go to Canada.”

***

The next week Nico and Will found themselves at court again, signing marriage documents and making vows and exchanging cheap rings. Nico had dressed up elegantly for it, and Will had too. Lou was in a dress and Cecil was in a suit, and both were giggling and laughing as they watched. Then, for document purposes, pictures were being taken. The kids went so far as to hug Nico once the “ceremony” was over.

As they went home, Lou asked, “Does this mean you’re our dad now too?”

Nico froze and glanced at Will. “Uh…. I can still be Uncle Nico.”

“Aw,” Cecil whined. “I thought calling you Dad would be cool.” Nico’s cheeks flushed and Will suppressed a smile as they got back home.

Nico leaned over and whispered. “Wait…. _Does_ this mean I’m their dad too?”

Will shrugged. “Stepdad for sure. It’s up to you what they call you.” Nico frowned and sat back. He looked at the two kids sitting behind him and sighed. But he didn’t say anything. “I have to call the lawyer. Let him know we went through with the marriage.” Nico nodded and went to the room to change. Will dialed Paolo and said, “Good news. We got married. We talked to the kids, and they were happy with it.”

“Well, congratulations!” Paolo said excitedly. “I’m happy for you two. You really are the picture perfect couple.” Will chuckled nervously. “This will ease the process by so much. Has the agent stopped to investigate yet?”

“No not yet…. I’m not sure they’re even coming. It’s been weeks.”

“Yeah, they try to surprise you. Don’t worry, you’ll be fine.” Will cleared his throat. “Hey what are you doing tonight?”

His eyes widened and his heartbeat sped up. “Uh… nothing that I know of.”

“Well, there’s an event in downtown at the ballroom. You should come! And bring your husband.”

“My husband. Right. Um, what is this for?”

“It’s an LGBT community gathering. A Halloween party and celebration. Completely safe.”

Will’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh. Oh, okay. Yeah, of course, what time?”

“Eight. Make sure you dress up, okay?” Paolo chuckled and Will smiled.

“Yeah okay. I’ll- We’ll be there. Thank you.” He hung up and bit his lip. “Hey, Neeks?” he called going into the room. He took a moment to regather his thoughts when he saw Nico shirtless, looking for a simpler shirt than the button up he had. “Uh…. Hey, do you feel like going to a Halloween party?”

Nico raised an eyebrow and began pulling on a shirt. Will couldn’t keep his eyes from travelling over his torso for that moment in which it was so easily visible, etched with light muscles and toned. Suddenly his shirt was completely down and he said, “A Halloween party?”

Will focused himself again and nodded. “Paolo said there’s one downtown. But it’s LGBT community-based, I don’t know if you’d want to go.”

Nico looked at him suspiciously. “You said you would, didn’t you?”

“I panicked!”

“Oh yes, that velvety voice of his must have had you weak in the knees!” he said dramatically as he left.

Will furrowed his eyebrows and leaned out of the door. “You think his voice is velvety?”

Nico laughed humorlessly. “No, but you obviously do.” Will rolled his eyes and started changing into more comfortable clothes. “How are we even supposed to find costumes this late?”

Will left the room once he was changed and jumped onto the couch beside Nico. “That’s what would make it fun! It’s like a challenge.”

“Just get one of your old white coats, splatter it with food coloring, and go as a zombie doctor,” Nico muttered. “Enjoy your date. Tell him I’m sick or something. The wedding cake made me sick.” Nico made a pouting face and put his hand on his stomach.

“I’m not going without you,” Will protested. “It’d look bad. And I wouldn’t want to.” Nico raised an eyebrow, mock disbelief on his face. “Come on, don’t be such a jerk.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “I marry you and I’m a jerk? Okay then.” Then he smiled. “Alright. A Halloween party sounds fun. Who are the kids staying with?”

“I can get a babysitter, it’s just a few hours.” Nico shrugged. While Nico had gotten costumes for the kids to use on Halloween, they hadn’t gotten costumes of their own. So they embarked on a journey to find last minute costumes.


	4. Chapter 4

In the end, Nico took his own advice and used his old white coat and scrubs to create a morbid looking blood covered doctor. The child-friendly design only made it that much creepier. Will went dressed as a pirate. They arrived and Will immediately found Paolo who was dressed as a pharaoh, shirtless and decked in golden jewelry and liner.

“Hey, you guys made it!” he said happily. “I love the costumes.” Will smiled as Nico looked around wide eyed. “What is it?” he asked.

“I’ve never… seen people so openly happy and expressive,” Nico murmured, his eyes skirting over gay and lesbian couples, trans couples, drag queens, and the polyamorous relationships. His eyes focused on one couple in particular as they kissed in the middle of the dance floor.

Will noticed Nico’s eyebrows were slightly furrowed and raised, his head tilted, his lips parted. Will wasn’t sure what to make of the expression. “Did you come from a more conservative family?” Paolo asked. Nico blinked and returned his attention to Will and Paolo. He froze with his mouth open, not speaking. “It’s okay. That’s what things like this are for. To give people a chance to be themselves without worrying about anyone else judging. No censorship.” Just then a woman who had arrived in only body paint zipped past, followed by another woman dressed as a fairy. Paolo chuckled. “The term is taken differently with different people.”

“So… why are _you_ here?” Nico asked.

“I’m part of the community,” he said simply. “It’s why I started working with LGBT rights.” Will’s eyes widened.

“You’re… gay?” Paolo nodded as he leaned against a table. “Oh. Well okay.”

Nico nudged him and whispered in his ear. “Don’t stare so hard you’ll give us away.”

Will blushed and narrowed his eyes. “I wasn’t,” he hissed. But Nico didn’t look amused.

“I’m getting a drink,” he said. He left, walking through the crowd, keeping to himself and making sure he didn’t accidentally nudge anyone. Will looked after him, his eyebrows furrowed as Nico walked.

“He’s very private,” Paolo said. “It must have been hard for him. Was it?”

“What?” Will asked.

Paolo shrugged. “He loves you. It’s evident in the way he looks at you, the way he… hovers. But he doesn’t show it much. Through handholding or hugging or kissing even. He’s very restrained, like he’s trying to hide it. That’s why I ask if it was hard for him to grow up gay.” Will blinked in surprise and looked back to where Nico was getting a drink. He looked stiff and uncomfortable.

“I… yes. Yes, it was difficult for him. He doesn’t like to talk about it.” Paolo nodded in understanding.

Nico returned, drinking a brightly colored mix, and shaking his head. “This is seriously insane. I just got hit on by three guys and a drag queen.” Will smiled. Nico’s eyes locked on his. “At least I had this to end the conversation,” he said showing his wedding ring. Will thought of Paolo’s words. _He loves you. It’s evident in the way he looks at you._ “What?” Nico asked, pulling him out of his reverie.

“Nothing,” Will said softly. Throughout the night, Will and Nico stayed at the table talking with Paolo, people watching and listening to the pounding music. Nico got another drink then another. Will was surprised to find him giggling by the time he finished his third one. Nico’s alcohol tolerance was usually much higher. “You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine. Those drinks were strong is all,” he said. He chuckled and leaned his head on his hand. “It’s so colorful holy shit. No wonder rainbows are our symbol.” Will smirked and shook his head.

“I’m really glad you guys could come out here.” Nico chuckled then covered his mouth. He waved a hand, telling Paolo to continue. Paolo chuckled. “I think you guys needed a break from adulthood and reality. I know I did.” Nico raised his glass and tipped the rest back. He ran a hand through his hair and looked out at the dance floor. “I’ll be right back,” he said with a smile.

“Hey, are you drunk?” Will asked Nico as Paolo left.

Nico smirked and shook his head. “No. But I feel really nice right now. Light. A little dizzy, but nothing’s moving out of place. I think I’ll stop now, I don’t want to get drunk.” Will hummed and nodded. “You should get a drink.”

“My tolerance isn’t as high as yours. Where you can drink 3 of those, I probably would barely manage one.” Nico laughed.

Paolo came back and gestured to the dance floor. “Why don’t you two go dance?” he suggested.

“What?” they said together.

Paolo smiled widely and motioned for them to get up. “This is the place you get to be yourselves without worrying about prejudice. Go ahead. One dance. I asked for a slow one just for you guys.”

Nico tensed and began to stammer. Will realized then that a slow song had taken the place of the upbeat club songs. As he looked around, he saw couples dancing together, smiling, and… so close. “Um, that was really sweet, but that’s okay, I’m a horrible dancer. I have two left feet,” Nico protested. He looked nervous and panicked.

Will put his hand on Nico’s and Nico’s eyes quickly darted to him, shocked. “Come on, I’ll lead. I’m good at that.” Nico started shaking his head, but as Will pulled him up, he obliged. “Come on,” he said soothing him as they moved for the dance floor. “Our lawyer has to see that we’re in love.”

Nico’s eyebrows were furrowed, as though he was afraid of becoming another couple on the dance floor. Will pulled him closer and took one of his hands and place the other at his torso. Nico did the same, but Will noticed he was shaking. “What the hell are we doing?” he murmured.

“Dancing,” Will said simply. “Nothing bad.” He looked at Nico who wouldn’t meet his eyes. “Are you blushing?” he asked in surprise.

Nico’s eyes widened and, turning a deeper shade of red, he said, “No!” Will raised an eyebrow. “There’s just… a lot of people. It’s weird.”

Will frowned and looked around. “Nobody’s batting an eye at us, Nico.” Nico gulped and took a breath. “Nico, relax.”

“I can’t,” he choked. “It’s not… easy.”

Will sighed and wrapped his arms around Nico, hugging him tightly. Nico’s entire body froze for a second. Then he melted against him. He heard Nico sigh and felt his head lean against the crook of his shoulder, he felt his hands grip the fabric of his costume. Their chests were pressed so close together, he could feel Nico’s pounding heart as though it were his own.

“Nico,” he whispered.

“Don’t talk,” Nico pleaded. “Please.” It was taking everything in him not to let the alcohol in his system override his inhibitions and make him take Will’s face in his own and kiss him. It was taking everything in him not to spill every horrible secret and awful truth he’d hidden for entire life. And being surrounded by these people who were so comfortable with themselves only made Nico hate himself even more.

So instead of talking or kissing him, he held on to Will. He burrowed his face in the crook of his neck and inhaled the coconut scent that he had come to love. He gripped his shirt and grit his teeth putting all of his restraint into the strength it took. He moved slowly as the music played, only a toneless hum in Nico’s ears because the rest of his senses were on overdrive.

He could feel Will’s hand, strong and steady on his lower back. The other was tangled into his hair, soothing him as though he were a child that had a bad dream. Nico lifted his head and Will’s hand fell to his shoulder. He looked into his beautiful blue eyes that had been so captivating from the start. And still, Nico wouldn’t let himself do or say anything. He simply looked at Will wishing he were brave. Wishing he wasn’t afraid. Wishing that this façade were real instead of a hoax. That Will hadn’t married him for some legal purpose, but because he loved him. Because he wanted to.

Will’s expression was solemn. They were barely moving but still so close. Nico could hardly think. “Nico,” he began again.

“The song’s over,” Nico answered before he could keep talking. “I have to go to the bathroom.” He pulled away and disappeared into the crowd before Will could stop him. He reached the bathroom and leaned against the sink trying to get a hold of himself.

He had been doing so well. For years, he had been doing fine, stuffing his emotions down to the deepest darkest part of himself so they might never see the light of day. And then Will decided to bombard him with the idea of marriage, with the fact that he’s bisexual, with the idea of sleeping in the same fucking bed.

Despite all of his attempts to ignore his feelings, he somehow ended up in the same situation. Nico felt like he was going crazy. And he didn’t trust himself to be in the same bed, he barely trusted himself to be within five feet of Will. Finally composing himself enough to get back into the crowd, Nico stood upright and left the bathroom.

When he was able to see the table they’d been sitting at, he saw Will laughing along with Paolo, the smile somehow brightening every one of his features. Nico felt his insides twist and his hands clenched. He reminded himself not to care and relaxed his hand as he sat down at the table.

“Were you going to want another drink, Nico?” Paolo asked.

“No,” he said shaking his head. “I’m done for tonight.” Paolo nodded and left to get one. “You know once our fake relationship blows over, you should definitely go for him. He could be our divorce attorney. He’d comfort you and slowly fall in love with you.”

“You sound like you don’t like the idea,” Will mused.

Nico rolled his eyes, years of practice helping him not to overreact and blush. “I’m encouraging it, you dork.”

Will smirked at him and shook his head. “Did you want to go home? It’s pretty late.”

“Sure,” he said. “You going to say bye to your future husband?”

“I’d rather just go home with my current one.” Nico scoffed and looked away from him. They stood up and when Paolo came back, he asked if they were leaving. “Yeah, it’s pretty late and I don’t trust babysitters on weekends.” Paolo nodded. “Thank you for this though. It was great.”

“Super fun,” Nico added hoping the sarcasm wasn’t evident. For Will it was, but for Paolo it wasn’t.

“I’ll walk you guys out.” He led them out of the ballroom and Nico staggered back the second he heard people shouting in protest.

“Repent! Repent now so the Lord may forgive your sins and accept you into the kingdom of heaven! Let go of your heathenry ways and become the child God wanted you to be!”

“Gay shame, not gay pride!” people began to shout. Nico’s stomach churned and he shut his eyes trying to block them out. Beside him Will had tensed. “God hates gays!” Nico’s fists clenched.

“Alright, that’s enough! You need to leave! This is a safe place, not a place for your hatred,” the bouncer said. “Get going or I call the cops.”

“I’m a preacher, and we’re on the sidewalk. That is public property, and I have every right to preach to these sinners!”

“We’re not the ones promoting hate!” someone behind Nico shouted.

“You promote an abomination!” the protestors shouted.

“Your lack of brain cells promotes an abomination!” someone else cried. A crowd had begun to build. Suddenly, on both sides of the argument, people were shouting a mantra.

For one it was, “Gay is not the way!” and for the other it was, “Right to be queer!” The shouting was starting to make Nico panic and he stared at the arguing with wide eyes.

“Wait a second!” someone said. “I know you!” Nico was panicking so much he hadn’t realized they were talking to him until a very angry man was in his face. “You’re my daughter’s doctor!” Nico’s eyes widened and he was gripped by his shirt. “You’re sick! How dare you come near our children filled with your diseases!”

Nico suddenly felt like he was back in high school, getting reprimanded by his church’s priest, yelled at and told he had a mental illness that had to be cured. The memory made him begin to hyperventilate and with the shouting going on around him he could barely breathe. He felt the earth sway beneath him and staggered.

“Whoa, hey, Nico!” he heard Will exclaim behind him. “Hey, get the hell away from him!” Suddenly the hands were torn from his shirt and Will was standing in front of him. “He’s a doctor, licensed to take care of kids, his sexuality has nothing to do with it!”

“No one wants a faggot around their kids!” the man snapped back.

Even standing behind him, Nico could see the change in Will. His body tensed completely. He leaned forward. “What did you just call him?” he growled. Everyone else had gone quiet.

“I called him… a faggot,” the man repeated, not backing down. And within seconds the man was on the floor, holding his stomach, gasping for air.

“The accepted vernacular is gay,” he spat.

“Oh my God!” Nico pulled Will back and Paolo ushered them away from the crowd which had begun to shout again.

The three of them returned to the car and Will immediately turned to Nico. “Are you okay? Did anyone touch you? Are you dizzy? Can you breathe?”

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said. “What about you, I mean what- what was that?” Will shrugged and looked at the ground.

“I’m so sorry this night ended like this…,” Paolo murmured. Will shook his head. “Get home. Get some rest. We’ll talk later.”

The two of them nodded and got into the car. Will drove them back, but when they reached the house, he didn’t get out immediately. “There’s something you’re not telling me.”

“What are you talking about?”

“I mean exactly what I just said. You’re hiding something or you’re just not telling me, or something but whatever it is, you need to tell me.”

Nico narrowed his eyes. “Oh you mean like you hid the fact that you’re bisexual for all these years?” he snapped.

“Oh, what so you’re mad that I didn’t tell you before?” Nico groaned and shook his head. How was he supposed to explain that he was upset Will _ever_ told him? “That man made you go into an anxiety attack, Nico, he triggered something-”

“He threatened my _job,_ Will! My career, my very expensive career! Yes, I panicked, do you have any idea what could happen if they complain to the hospital?” It was very good lie to come up with so quickly, but as he said it, he realized that it was a very plausible reason for being upset. And that only upset him further.

That night, he got ready for bed and laid down at the very edge of the mattress. He was listening to the sounds of the shower, listening as clothes rustled and as Will brushed his teeth. He felt the mattress sway slightly as Will sat then laid down, pulling the covers up. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder that made him start and he turned.

“I didn’t mean to scare you,” Will said in confusion.

“It’s fine. What is it?”

Nico laid there looking at Will and those intense blue eyes as they tried to get a read on him. “Do you really think it’ll affect our jobs?”

Nico shrugged. “He recognized me. He won’t want me working on his daughter. And then you punched him. There’s no way this won’t affect us.” Will sighed and shut his eyes. “We’ll get through it. We’ll figure it out. Right?” he encouraged.

Will smiled and opened his eyes. “Yeah. Yeah. Right.”

“Goodnight, Will.”

“Nico.” He hummed. “You know you don’t have to sleep on the very edge of the bed, right?”

“I’m fine,” he said, shutting his eyes. He heard Will scoff and felt the bed shift as he turned.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Will woke up to find Nico stretching and yawning. He must have just woken up too. Nico turned and jumped slightly he saw Will looking at him.

“God, am I that scary looking, Neeks?” Will said hoarsely. Nico’s cheeks colored and his eyebrows rose only slightly. “What?”

“What, what? Nothing. Get up.”

Will frowned and did as he was told. He brushed his teeth and got dressed and when he went to the living room, he was surprised to see the kids awake and eating cereal already. “Daddy, there’s a lady at the door. She’s been waiting for a really long time.”

“What time is it?” he asked.

“Almost eleven,” Nico said as he sat beside the kids to eat his own cereal. “You can answer it. I’m done dealing with people and I have to go to work soon.” Will frowned and went to the front door.

When he opened it, a woman with dark hair pulled into a tight bun was leaning against the porch, inspecting the small garden in front of them with a scrunched nose. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“Ah, yes. I was wondering when you would be up.” Will rolled his eyes. “I’m here to do a further inspection. The last agent found some suspicious things through the house and my second opinion is needed.” She smiled and chewed on a piece of gum.

“Right. Come on in,” he muttered. “Nico, the other agent person is here.”

“How wonderful,” he called back. The woman smiled coldly.

“So what exactly are your suspicions?” Will asked tiredly.

The woman walked through the house and tapped her pen on her clipboard. “Lack of family photos, lack of passion, lack of shared objects, a heavy presence of your late wife, your kids having no idea that you are in a domestic partnership-”

“We’re married,” Will corrected. The woman hesitated and cleared her throat. “And the kids know. They went to the wedding.”

“Yes well,” she continued. “Regardless, there is also the fact that none of neighbors knew that you had another man living with you.”

“You asked my _neighbors?_ You have no right to put my business out there for them!”

“Ah, I didn’t. I simply asked if they knew whether or not you moved on after your wife passed away. They all said you’ve been rather reserved and that the only person who came and went would stay for only a little bit until very recently.” Will shut his eyes and grit his teeth. “A little strange that none of your neighbors noticed someone else staying before these last two weeks. And your coworkers had no information either. Not at least on any new romantic interest. It seems you were very dedicated to your dead wife.” Will clenched his fist and took a steadying breath.

“Mr. Solace- ah, _Dr._ Solace,” she said patronizingly. “With even the slightest suspicion of fraud from my group, you and your ‘husband,’” she said, adding air quotes, “will be tossed in prison. So I highly suggest you tell the truth to get a few years off your sentence.”

Will scowled and stepped forward. “I’ll see you in court. Now get out of our house.”

The woman chuckled and wrote onto her clipboard. “It’s interesting that even after living together for so long, there are no pictures of you two. And still so many of your wife. And the suitcase under the bed? How long exactly, does your husband plan to stay?” She furrowed her eyebrows in mock-confusion and left. Will stared after her tried to keep himself calm.

“Daddy… are you going to jail?” Lou asked, her eyes wide with worry.

“No. No one is going to jail.”

“Uncle Nico, are you leaving?”

“No, not yet, Cecil.”

“Yet?” Cecil repeated.

Nico hesitated and looked at Will. “It’s very complicated, guys. Don’t worry about it okay?” They both looked at each other and crossed their arms. “Kids?” They didn’t answer. “Great. Awesome.”

“Cecil, Lou, your dad’s talking to you. Don’t ignore him.”

Cecil furrowed his eyebrows. “You sound like Mom.” Nico blinked and sat back, looking at Will.

“I have to go to work.” He stood up and went to the room.

“Nice going, genius, you’re making him go away!” Lou hissed. Will frowned at them and waved at Nico as he left. “Daddy?” Lou said when the door closed. “Is it really just pretend now? I mean, you got married and had us dress up and everything.”

“Yeah, and he’s always here and he plays with us and he helps us with homework and he buys us clothes or cooks for us if you’re not here. He really is like our second dad,” Cecil added.

Will felt a weight settle in his stomach. Frankly he wasn’t sure how he felt anymore. Nico was straight. He’d said it himself, he loved his single life. And he’d given it up to help Will.

“Come on guys, I have to take you to Grandpa’s.” The kids sighed and finished their cereal. They left the kitchen and went to change their clothes and brush their teeth while Will got ready for work.

As he got them into the car, he said, “Remember don’t say anything about the wedding or Nico staying or anything, okay?”

“I thought you said we were supposed to,” Cecil said.

“For people like the lady that went to the house today. Not Grandpa.” In the rearview mirror, he saw the two glance at each other with very confused faces. He sighed and shook his head. “I’m sorry, guys. It’s not supposed to be this complicated for you.”

***

When Will arrived at work, he didn’t notice all the looks he was getting or the whispers as he walked down the hall. At least not until the hospital administrator went up to him and suggested they go into her office.

He followed her and his stomach dropped when he saw Nico in one of the chairs. He was leaning back, using his hand as a rest, his fingers drumming anxiously against his knee. Dr. Knowles gestured for Will to sit and he did, risking a glance at Nico who had his eyes trained on the carpet.

“Well, congratulations,” Dr. Knowles said. “Those rings look very nice on you.” Will flickered his eyes toward her. She sighed and turned her computer screen to them. It was a news website. And when she clicked the video, the footage from the night before played. Nico leaned forward, his elbows at his knees as he gripped his hair. Will shut his eyes and ducked his head. “Mr. Nakamura has since called us to transfer his daughter,” she said.

“They don’t know her like I do,” Nico protested, looking up. “They don’t know how to talk to her, how to calm her down when she’s scared! I’ve never hurt that little girl, and he has no right to move her! It could hurt her!”

“He has every right, considering he is her father,” she answered. She frowned and looked at them both. “Now. I’m not even going to ask how the hell this,” she said gesturing between them, “happened. Because something tells me it’s illegal and if I don’t know about it, I’ll have nothing to report.” She shut her eyes and looked at Nico. “Considering how many women have come to this hospital to make a scene for you, I’m honestly two seconds away from firing you.” Nico took a sharp breath and Will leaned forward. “Relax,” she told them. “The kids love you too much for me to do that. And you’re good at what you do. But _both_ of you need to behave. Especially after this stunt.”

“He called Nico a-”

“Yeah, I read the article, Will,” she interrupted. “However as a doctor, I expected you to have better control than that.”

“He was hyperventilating and-”

“Will.” This time it was Nico. His voice sounded raw. “Just drop it.” He inhaled deeply and ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah. Yeah, okay. Can I go now?”

“Nico,” Will said softly.

“Dr. Knowles,” Nico said, ignoring him. She frowned and nodded. Nico stood and left the room quickly. Somehow it felt like a personal insult for Will.

“Will,” she said, getting his attention again. He looked at her. “What are you doing? If you get caught, what do you think is going to happen to both of you? To your kids?”

“He’s the only one I trust,” Will whispered. “I…. I don’t know what to do anymore. I don’t even know what I’m feeling.” She furrowed her eyebrows. “I’m sorry, okay? That was out of line, I know. But… you didn’t see the look on his face. You didn’t see the way it was affecting him. I couldn’t stand to see that look on his face.”

Something in her eyes changed. She sighed and gestured to the door. “Go get to work.” He nodded and started for the door. “And Will?” she called. He turned around. “Remember that he’s straight.”

Will flinched and left without another word. As he walked down the hall, he heard a little girl crying, shouting for Nico.

“Doctor di Angelo! Doctor, don’t let them take me! Please I want to stay here!” Will looked and saw her father lean over her, whispering something harshly. “But I don’t want another doctor!” she shouted. “I want to stay here! He’s nice to me!”

Will furrowed his eyebrows and raced forward to stop them. Immediately, the father scowled. “Wait, please,” Will said raising his hands in submission. “Please, just listen to me. You will not find another doctor that cares the way Dr. di Angelo cares about his patients. I don’t just say that because he’s my… friend,” he said glancing at the girl. He looked back at the father. “He knows how to treat your daughter so she’ll feel safe and comfortable. He can help her get better. You will not find another doctor in any other hospital as dedicated as he is to his patients. Please, just forget about the life we have outside of this hospital and let her stay under his care. Not for me or for him but for your daughter,” he begged.

But the man’s eyes were cold, and he pushed Will aside as they led his daughter down the hall still shouting for Nico. Will sighed in defeat and turned away. He saw Nico at the end of the hall staring at him with wide eyes. Slowly, he turned away and went down to the pediatric ward.

The day was absolute hell. Several patients asked for another doctor the second they found out he was the man in the news. A few tried to flirt with him. The older ones tried to lecture him. Finally, he was able to leave. He’d never been so relieved.

He picked up Cecil and Lou then went home. Nico was already there and when Will got inside, he could smell food. The kids sat down to eat and began to talk animatedly. They didn’t notice how solemn Nico looked or how tense Will was.

It wasn’t until they’d gone to get ready for bed that Will tried to talk to Nico. But Nico didn’t want to talk to him. He turned away before Will could finish his sentence. Will followed him, but before he could talk, Nico shoved an envelope against his chest.

Frowning, Will opened it and realized it was a court order. “You might want to call the lawyer,” Nico said in a flat voice. He turned away and began to clean the kitchen while Will looked at the letter in frustration.

“It’ll blow over, Nico,” he assured. “All of it will, don’t worry-”

Suddenly, soapy hands gripped his shirt and shoved him back against the wall. “Dammit, Will!” he hissed. “Don’t you get it? We’re screwed! We’re screwed because this isn’t real!” He let go and screwed his eyes shut. “Everything was fine, Will! Everything was fine before you started getting all of these crazy ideas! And like an idiot, I did what you wanted, I-.” He shook his head. “You have ruined my entire life, Will,” he said softly. The words felt like daggers in his body.

He didn’t respond. He left the kitchen and went to the room to call Paolo and explain. They had a week before they had to appear in court. While Paolo got their case together, Will and Nico were to stay out of any more drama and be as calm as they could. They also had to prepare their kids for the possibility of getting called up so they’d know what things they weren’t forced to answer if they didn’t want to, such as personal questions about their mom.

Nico slept on the couch that night. And the next night. And the kids got home on Monday and Tuesday saying they were getting bullied at school. Lou punched a boy and got called to the office on Wednesday. Cecil started asking her to teach him to fight. Nico wouldn’t talk to Will unless the kids were there.

Friday afternoon at work, Will saw a wheel chair with the young girl who had been transferred. She was asking for Nico until Nico was brought over to her by another doctor. She squealed with delight and Nico rushed over to her, hugging her and smiling. The father stood, scowling and spoke quickly, though Will couldn’t hear him. Nico nodded and took the wheel chair, carrying a conversation with the little girl as he led her away.

When the man turned around, he saw Will standing and staring. His lip curled and he walked toward Will with an upturned nose. “You were right. They didn’t know how to talk to her. She would panic and cry every night. She just wanted to come back.” Will nodded, not wanting to say anything. “But if he does anything to corrupt my daughter, I will transfer her again and we will not be coming back.”

Will nodded again, though with an angry expression. How could people be so ignorant?

That day, Nico seemed a little happier at home. He still wouldn’t talk to Will and still slept on the couch, but he had stopped scowling.

Then Saturday came and they were on their way to court. There were protestors and supporters. Cecil and Lou looked at the groups in shock. “Ignore them,” Will said taking their hands. Cecil glanced at Nico who was staring forward with an anxious expression. Then he let go of Will’s hand and took Nico’s. Surprised, Nico looked down and smiled gratefully at him.

Then, for the first time that week, Nico looked at Will. He didn’t say anything. Neither of them did. But Will held his hand out. After a moment of hesitation, Nico slid his hand into his, his fingers finding the spaces between Will’s as they walked up the steps into the court.


	6. Chapter 6

There were dozens of reporters in the room. Their presence made Will feel anxious. As they sat down, Nico let go of his hand and folded his own together in his lap.

As the case started, the kids were the first ones to go up to the stand. First it was Cecil.

“Hi, Cecil,” the woman, the second agent that had arrived at the house, said kindly. “How are you today?”

“Annoyed,” he answered honestly.

“Why?” she said, laughing.

Cecil fidgeted in his seat and leaned forward. “Because I could be home watching cartoons or playing video games with Uncle Nico but instead I’m sitting here in a scary place because you want to throw my dad in jail.” Will suppressed a smile and beside him, Nico chuckled.

The woman’s smile melted and her face turned pink. “I assure you that if your father isn’t doing anything bad, he won’t be going to jail.” Cecil huffed and sat back. “Now, I noticed you called your father’s husband ‘Uncle Nico.’ Why?”

Cecil shrugged. “He’s been my dad’s best friend since forever. Me and my sister got used to calling him that. Dad said that he’s our dad too now, but Nico said we could keep calling him Uncle. Plus it’d be confusing to call them both Dad because then when I try to call one, they’ll both turn around. It’s just easier.”

The woman nodded. “And how long were your, ah, fathers dating before they got married?”

“I don’t know. Daddy didn’t tell us. One day he just said Uncle Nico would be coming to stay and Lou and me like him so we were happy. Then Dad said Uncle Nico would be like our dad too and they got married.”

“And did it bother you that Nico so suddenly came to stay and married your father?”

Cecil scrunched his nose. “Adults never listen,” he muttered. “Lou and me like Nico. He’s super fun, and Dad’s always happier when he’s with him. We were happy when he started staying.”

“But what about your mother?”

The judge cast her a warning glance and Will tensed. Cecil frowned and looked down. “Mom died a long time ago. We all miss her. Daddy told me that just because he was getting married again it didn’t mean he didn’t love Mommy. When she died Uncle Nico took care of all of us. He made sure we were okay.” He shrugged and looked over at Will. “Me and Lou think that Mom would’ve been happy to know that Dad has Nico. She always used to say they had a special friendship.”

There was a silence in the courtroom broken only by the cameras clicking away. Will glanced over at Nico who was staring into space with red, watery eyes, taking deep shallow breaths.

“Okay, Cecil. You can get down,” she said tiredly. “I’d like to call Lou Ellen Solace to the stand.” Lou turned to Will and Nico, giving them each a kiss on the cheek before going up to the stand. “Hi, Lou,” she greeted. Lou smiled. “So how do you feel about having two dads?”

“I think it’s pretty cool,” she answered. “My best friend has two dads. Kids at school are kind of mean, but it’s okay. They’re just stupid.”

“They bully you?” she asked.

“Not anymore. I hit Luke Castellan in the face and no one’s made fun of me or Cecil since.” There was a chuckle in the crowd and Will shook his head smiling.

The woman allowed herself a small chuckle before continuing. “And you don’t think it’s weird that your dad went from liking a woman to liking a man?” Will rolled his eyes and hit his head against the back of his seat.

Lou did the same. “It’s called bisexual, lady. Just because my dad married a girl didn’t mean he couldn’t like a guy. Just that at the time he only like my mom. Now he only likes Uncle Nico.”

“And that… makes sense to you?”

Lou shrugged. “Yeah. I think it’s pretty cool. You don’t have to tell yourself you can’t like someone just because they’re a girl or boy. You’re free to love anyone, and I think that’s how love is supposed to work.” Will smiled to himself and beside him he heard Nico let out a breathy chuckle. He looked over at him and, surprisingly saw him with tears brimming in his eyes.

“And you think Nico and your dad love each other?”

“Oh I know they do,” she said. “Because they’re always there for each other. They were best friends and they still are. And Nico cooks for Daddy and for us. And Daddy makes Nico laugh when he’s upset. And they act like people in movies. You know how they get nervous with their crush? It’s really funny. Me and Cecil have a game.” Will’s eyebrows shot up and he glanced over at Nico who met his eyes. They both blushed and looked away. “Oh, blushing! I get ten points for that, Cecil!”

“No fair, I can’t even see them!” Cecil called back from the seat behind Nico and Will.

“How does the game work?” the woman asked. Nico and Will both leaned forward.

“Every time we see one of them blushing, the person who sees it gets ten points. For staring when the other isn’t looking, it’s fifteen points. Then there’s this thing they do, me and Cecil don’t know what to call it, but like once Dad reached over to get something next to Nico and Nico did this funny jump. Dad does it too. We have… I think ten points for that one too. And for gawking- I learned that word in school- it’s twenty points. And the last thing is staring at each other at the same time. That’s the big one; it’s worth fifty points.” The crowd chuckled again.

“And how many points do you and Cecil have?”

“I have 175. Cecil has 70. The staring one got me super ahead.” Nico and Will glanced at each other, their eyes wide, their faces red, their mouths slightly open in surprise. Nico looked away first, ducking his head.

“Do you like having Nico as a dad? Does he act like one, or does he act more like… a cool uncle?”

Lou smiled. “I love having Nico as my second daddy. And yeah he acts like… a cool dad. He helps us with homework and he cooks for us and plays with us and teaches us stuff he knows, because he’s a doctor. I can take a pulse because he taught me how. He takes us to school when Daddy has to go to work first, and he’s really nice and funny. But he also spoils us. He gives us candy and buys us clothes and takes us for ice cream. Even though Daddy doesn’t like us eating too much sugar. Nico says that’s the point of being a little kid though.” She looked down at her hands and smiled. “Yeah. I really like having Nico as my dad.” Suddenly, her eyebrows furrowed and she sniffed. She was crying.

“Please don’t take them to jail,” she cried. “I have a family again. And I love Dad and Nico so much. I don’t want to lose them. I don’t want my family torn apart again.”

The woman blinked in surprise and nodded. Then she let her get down from the stand. Will looked over at Nico and saw tears sliding down his cheeks as he looked at Lou Ellen. They led her to a seat next to Cecil, but Nico’s eyes remained on her, as he wiped his cheeks.

“Dr. Solace, could you come up to the stand please?” the woman asked. Her voice had no trace of callousness, though it wasn’t kind either. Will stood up and walked to the stand, his heart pounding so hard against his chest he thought he was going to be sick. “While your children have heartfelt experiences with your partnership and marriage, I can’t help but remain dubious,” she said calmly. “You filed for domestic partnership about a month and a half ago and you’ve been married for a week. Correct?”

“Just about,” Will admitted.

“It just seems so sudden and fast paced. No one else had any idea that you had moved on. You were still mourning your wife according to a few testifiers.”

Will sighed and rubbed his head. “Death… is very difficult to get over. Especially when it’s so sudden. Especially when you’re a doctor… that’s supposed to be able to save people.” He gulped and took a breath. “People didn’t know because we didn’t exactly show it. For the same reason any same sex couple might hide their relationship. We didn’t want people judging us. Screaming obscenities at us, calling us names, I didn’t want anyone bullying my children!” He let out a long breath and sat back. He rubbed his neck and sighed. “I saw Nico all day at work. I spent all of my time with him. There was no need to have him come over so much that my neighbors would notice.”

“And the pictures of your late wife? Several of them still decorated your home. Or have you taken them down since I was last there?”

Will grit his teeth and narrowed his eyes. “No. They’re still there. I can’t bring myself to take them down. She’s still my children’s mother. And her memory shouldn’t be stashed away. And Nico understands.”

The woman crossed her arms and drummed her nails on her arm. “I just don’t understand how this man,” she said gesturing to Nico, “could have been such a large part of your life for- how long?”

“Since college.”

“Since _college,_ and you only recently developed these feeling for him. If you’ve been best friends for so long, surely you would have felt something then?”

Will remained quiet and looked down at his hands. He glanced at Nico who was looking at him worriedly. He gulped and took a deep breath. Then he nodded. “I did,” he admitted. “I’ve never told him, but…. I had a crush on him freshman year of college. I never told him, though. I thought he was straight.” He cleared his throat. “We were roommates. And I broke up with my high school boyfriend-”

“So you’ve dated a man before?” she interrupted.

Will let his head fall into his hand. “How many times do I have to explain that I am bisexual?” he said impatiently. He rubbed his temples and huffed. “Yes, I had a boyfriend in high school. We broke up about two months into college. And I started liking Nico, but I never said anything because he was my roommate and, like I said, I thought he was straight. So I forced myself to stop.

“Sophomore year, we were still rooming together, and I met my wife. She was in a theater group and I saw the play and I told her she was really good in it. I remember thinking she was incredibly beautiful. And I told Nico about it, and he encouraged me to find her and talk to her.” He chuckled. “I don’t think he had any idea he was encouraging me to stop liking him. But I did. With his help I found her again and I talked to her and then I took her on a date and another and another. And when I was certain I wasn’t hung up over Nico anymore, I asked her to be my girlfriend.”

He looked up and saw Nico’s confused expression. Again, Will gulped. He’d never told anyone that. “I married her when we graduated from undergrad. Nico and I went on to med school, but she was happy with her bachelor’s in communications. And she got pregnant with Lou. The next year with Cecil. My life was devoted to her. When she died, I felt like my world had fallen apart. I can hardly remember how I got through it.”

He sniffed and shut his eyes, running his hand through his hair. “And that entire time, Nico was there. He’s the one that was there for us. And he’s always liked my kids, he’s always cared for them. He got along with my wife as well, and when she died, he was hurt too. I don’t know exactly how it happened. I can’t pinpoint the moment or give you a precise time in which I started having feelings for him again.

“All I know is that he has always been there to lift me up and he has always had a big heart. And one day I found my heart stuttering just by looking into his dark brown eyes, I found my breath hitching when he was close, I found my stomach flipping when I heard him laugh. All over again. And by some miracle he felt the same. And now here we are. Married and people trying to exploit it.” He wouldn’t look at Nico. He didn’t want to. Because he was afraid that by telling the truth, he’d just scared away the one person he trusted.

The woman’s voice cut through the murmurs of the courtroom. “It’s very convenient that this is the first time you voice all of this.”

“Alright, that’s enough,” Paolo said standing. “She’s basing her case off of weak circumstantial loopholes she finds in my clients’ speeches, your honor.”

“I have to agree with Mr. Montes. Their relationship is very obvious to their kids and to us. You have them telling their life stories up here and it’s not helping your case at all,” he told the woman.

Her face tightened and she took a breath. She raised her chin and scowled. “Very well. Dr. Solace, you can get off the stand. Lastly, I’d like to call Nico di Angelo to the stand. I’m certain this will change your minds.”

Will frowned and returned to his seat. Nico wouldn’t look at him as he went up. “How are you today, Dr. di Angelo?”

“Frankly not very well,” he answered. His voice was raw and hoarse. It worried Will. “Don’t pretend to be polite to me for the cameras, Miss. Just ask your first question.”

Her lip curled up into a scowl for a second before she composed herself. “Very well. Dr. di Angelo, are you aware that when I went to your job and spoke to the coworkers you have, many of them mentioned several women over the last few years that arrived to make a scene over you at the hospital?”

“I was not.”

“You weren’t aware of the women?”

“I wasn’t aware of what you’d been told.” She took a breath and puckered her lips so she looked like she’d been sucking on a lemon. “Why don’t you just give me a straightforward question?”

“Dr. di Angelo, there is evidence of your promiscuity with women. Some very recent. As in a week before your domestic partnership paperwork.” Nico rolled his eyes and the audience began to murmur. “Or are you going to tell me that you’re ‘bisexual’ as well?”

“No,” he answered. “I’m gay.” He said it softly, like breath he’d been holding.

“Well then I find it very odd that you have a very evident and notorious trail of women you’ve had sexual relations with,” she said. Nico’s jaw tightened and his gaze hardened on her. Will took a deep breath and let it out slowly and softly. “All of a sudden you settle down with this-”

“Do you believe in God?” Nico interrupted suddenly.

It obviously caught her off guard. “Excuse me?” Nico repeated his question. “I don’t understand why you’re asking me this. I’m the one asking questions here-”

“It’s a simple question,” Nico scoffed. “Do you or don’t you?” She stared at him. “Because I do. I grew up religiously and I grew up understanding that if I ever liked a boy I was damned. I was unholy and condemned to hell. I grew up _afraid_ of myself.” Nico’s eyebrows narrowed and his cheeks colored slightly from his rage. “Do you have any idea what it feels like to grow up hating yourself, hating what you feel, fearing what you might say or what you might do? To grow up feeling like you’re not normal? To have someone look you in the eyes and tell you that you are _mentally ill_ because of it? Because that’s exactly how I grew up.

“Now there’s some twisted logic that somehow made it acceptable for me to sleep around so long as it was with a woman. In people’s eyes it’s somehow more acceptable to be a whore and sleep with multiple women than it is to be in a committed, _gay_ relationship. It’s more acceptable to have premarital sex with women than it is to be in love and married to my same sex.” Nico’s eyes had turned red and watery. His voice was quavering, but still strong as it echoed through the court. Will kept his eyes on him, his lips parted in surprise.

“I was afraid,” he said, looking down at the stand he was sitting in. “I was afraid of what I felt- what I _feel_ \- for Will. You know the second I walked into my dorm freshman year, I remember thinking, ‘God must hate me.’ And when he told me about the girl he’d met, I was supportive, because I couldn’t be anything else. It would’ve been wrong to be envious or sad. It was… _sick._ Then he married and he was happy and she was beautiful and she loved him. They loved each other. And their kids, oh man.  She loved them so much. And Will loves them so much. I mean, who wouldn’t? They’re both so great. And all of them, they’ve always included me. His wife, his kids… him.” Nico chuckled and put his fingers at his eyes, brushing away the tears. “When she died, Will was broken. I didn’t care about my feelings, he’s always been my best friend. Through the wedding, through the marriage, and then through her death. I was there. Because I wanted him to be happy, to feel better. I hated seeing him so torn apart.”

Nico sighed and leaned forward. “And then out of nowhere he tells me he’s bisexual!” Will’s eyes widened. Nico moved his hands from his face and looked up, shaking his head. “Then just like that, years, _decades_ of hiding my feelings goes away! With one conversation that blond idiot threw it all away.” Will narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. He was not an idiot. “And suddenly it felt like it was okay to like him. I felt normal with him. Happy. And I love his kids so much. I see them as my own. I never wanted kids, but… I fell in love with those two just like I fell in love with Will Solace.”

Will’s expression melted away. Nico had never said those words. They’d never said “love.” But now, Nico’s eyes flitted over to him and were filled with so much pain and emotion, Will knew he wasn’t pretending anymore. He was being honest. Completely honest.

“Yeah, I slept around,” he murmured, his eyes holding Will’s. “And I hated each time I did. It felt wrong. And I am so sorry, Will. Even though you’ve never held it against me, I am so sorry.” Will tilted his head slightly, furrowing his eyebrows. Nico looked back at the woman and narrowed his eyes. “So that’s your answer. I was so miserably afraid of myself and my feelings that I did my best to pretend to be someone I wasn’t.”

Nico’s tears were rolling freely down his face, and he kept wiping them away angrily. “Your honor,” Paolo said, standing. “I believe that’s enough for today. Both of my clients are highly distraught. Interrogating them any further would be badgering.”

“Yes, I believe the entire case is over, Mr. Montes. The stories are foolproof. And the evidence that was brought against them was weak and unsupported. My verdict: in the case of Nico di Angelo and Will Solace vs City Clerks- not guilty.” He brought down his gavel and applause roared behind him.

Will stood up and Paolo hugged him tightly and shook his hand. Cecil and Lou jumped over the railing and tackled him into a hug. He saw Nico coming down slowly from the stand and walking toward them with his head bent down.

As he neared them, he cleared his throat. “I’m glad I could help,” he murmured as Paolo got surrounded by press. “I’ll pack my things today if you want.”

Will looked at him and shook his head. He tilted Nico’s face so he would look at him. “And you call me an idiot,” he murmured.

Then he brought him into a kiss that sent a shock through his entire body.

Nico felt his entire body tense, but Will held him gently and kissed him even more so. His lips were soft. His mouth was warm against his own. Nico felt dizzy. And slowly, he brought his hands to the nape of Will’s neck to pull him closer. This was all he ever wanted. This moment.

Both were completely unaware of the pictures being taken of them, of the reporters shouting for a quick word.

They broke apart when they needed to breathe, but even then they stayed close enough so their lips were brushing. “You could’ve told me,” Will whispered.

“I was afraid,” he answered. Will shook his head and kissed him again, making Nico melt completely against him as he did.

“We should go home,” he said once the roar of the reporters became too much. He pulled Nico behind him, intertwining their hands, and corralled Lou and Cecil with the other to get them out of the courtroom.

They thanked Paolo and got into the car. As soon as Will managed to get past the people, their hands interlocked. From the backseat, Lou leaned forward and tapped their shoulders. “Does this mean it’s not just pretend anymore?”

Nico looked at Will. Will glanced at him, then back at the road. “I think so,” he said.

Then Cecil leaned forward. “Does this mean we can start calling you Dad?”

“I thought you said it’d be confusing,” Lou said. “We should call him Papa. That’s how Kayla’s dads know who she’s talking to.”

“Ooh, yeah! Can we call you Papa?”

Nico smiled leaned his head against them. “That would be an honor. If we’re staying in the marriage….”

Will furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you mean?”

Nico shrugged. “I mean…. We only just now realized… we like each other. But we’re already married. Isn’t it… too fast?”

“But you’ve been friend forever!” Lou said. “It counts!”

“Kids, sit back. I’m going to end up getting pulled over if you guys don’t have your seatbelts on.” They groaned and sat back. Will glanced and Nico rubbed his thumb along the back of his hand. “I’ll tell you what,” he said softly. “We can stay married. But we can go on dates. And when you feel ready, we can have a more official, real wedding with better rings. You know ones that don’t turn your finger green.”

Nico laughed and put Will’s hand to his lips. “I meant it you know?” he said, his breath tickling his skin. Will gave him a questioning glance. “When I said I fell in love with you. As much as I tried not to… I did.”

Will chuckled and bit his lip, looking at Nico with all of the affection he’d tried to ignore before.

When they got home, Cecil and Lou went to take a nap, exhausted from having to wake up so early. Nico sat on the couch, feeling light and liberated. A few moments later, Will sat beside him and moved Nico’s arm so it was around him and he was leaning against Nico’s chest.

“You were jealous,” he said teasingly. Nico raised an eyebrow and began to trace his freckles with his finger.

“What are you talking about?”

“Paolo. You were jealous.”

Nico frowned and rolled his eyes. “Well, you weren’t hiding your admiration.” Will laughed scooted closer to him. Nico couldn’t believe it was happening. It was real. It wasn’t for show. Will wanted to be close to him, he wanted Nico’s arm around him, he was looking at him with those beautiful blue eyes and freckled cheeks and wide, honest smile.

More importantly, Nico could do it now. He could look at him with all of the affection he’d tried to hide, and he could hold him without being afraid, he could kiss him without feeling guilty and disgusting, he could… he could love him. And it would be okay.

“If the kids were here, they’d be tallying up points like crazy,” Will whispered.

Nico let out a soft laugh. “They seemed to have no problem doing it before.” He let his eyes roam over the features of Will’s face. The small dimple when he smiled, the way his tongue pushed behind his teeth, the way the corners of his eyes crinkled, and the blush that flooded his cheeks, making the freckles disappear. “Do me a favor,” he said in a voice too low to be considered a whisper. Will raised an eyebrow. “Stay still.”

Will tilted his head slightly and stayed still, waiting expectantly. Slowly, Nico leaned forward, caressing his face gently, moving his hand from his cheek to just behind his neck. He felt their lips brush and closed his eyes. He parted his lips and felt Will’s warm breath against his mouth. He tasted his lips, felt his against his own, felt the perfect synchronization of the kiss. He began to lean forward, using the back of the couch for balance as Will allowed himself to lie back. Their legs were folded uncomfortably beneath them, but neither seemed to care.

Will’s arms were wrapped around him, his hand gripping his shirt so he wouldn’t pull away. Nico took a breath and let his lips hover over Will’s, his eyes remaining closed. “I have never… in my life… experienced a kiss as exhilarating as the ones I’ve had with you.”

“Dad! I’m hungry!” Lou’s voice called from the hallway. The two toppled over onto the floor and burst into a fit of laughter as Lou walked into the living room. “Why are you on the floor?”

“We fell,” Will answered. “What do you want to eat? Let’s go somewhere nice. To celebrate.”

He slipped his hand into Nico’s and Nico smiled feeling completely free and completely normal.


	7. Epilogue

It had been almost a year since Will and Nico had begun dating. There had been arguments and hardships. There had been days without arguments and hardships.

There came a day when Nico’s clothes and belongings had come to stay at the house for good.

There came a day when Cecil and Lou began calling Nico “Papa” permanently.

There came a day when Will showed him what it was like to truly love and be loved without the feeling of regret and hatred that usually came after.

There came a day when Nico’s pictures with Will or Cecil or Lou or all of them had begun to decorate the walls and counters. The kids had taken the pictures they had with their mothers and saved them in a special album, and Will had taken his and put them in his memory box. There was one picture which Nico told him to leave up- a family portrait they’d taken a few months before her death.

There came a day when Will reintroduced him to his father as his boyfriend. Then there came a day when Nico contacted his father again for the first time in a long time and planned a visit in which he introduced him to Will as his boyfriend and Cecil and Lou as his kids.

And while not every day was a good day, it was perfect. Because each day was still filled with love and family and joy in some form.

Nico was coming back from the hospital, feeling both happy and a little sad because the little girl he’d been taking care of was released today, completely healthy. He’d miss her, and he didn’t know if she’d be able to visit him because her father was still against Nico.

He opened the door, hoping that Will would be up for a pizza tonight. As soon as he did, the kids came running toward him. “Papa! How was work?” Cecil asked.

“Hi, Papa!” Lou greeted, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“Hey! It was good. Why are you two all dressed up?” Cecil and Lou looked at each other and tugged Nico to their room. “Where’s Daddy?”

They didn’t answer as they pulled him into the room where Will was sitting on the colorful couch they had. He was in a button up shirt, which was about as dressed up as Will got. Cecil and Lou each got on their own bed and sat, watching.

“How was work?” Will asked.

“Good,” Nico answered, walking toward him, making his way through the maze of toys scattered all over the floor. He leaned over and kissed him before sitting beside him. “I was able to release Silena tod- Um, why are the kids dressed up and staring at me like a fish in a bowl?”

His stomach was slowly turning into knots as his mind began to piece it together. Will got off the couch and kneeled in front of him, causing Nico’s breaths to turn shallow.

“Nico…. Our life isn’t perfect,” he said. “We get looks when we go out, we get angry at each other, we struggle sometimes with housework. And sometimes things get so crazy, they resemble this room with its never-ending mess.” He grabbed Nico’s left hand and removed the oxidized ring. “But I think that’s okay. Because no matter what, I still love you and we always get through whatever gets thrown at us.” He pulled out a ring from his pocket, silver with a black line in the middle. He held it out in his palm and Nico stared at it with wide eyes. “And I think that’s all that matters. So I want to ask you if you love me enough to marry me… again-” Nico chuckled. “And spend the rest of our perfectly imperfect lives together.”

Nico’s heart was hammering through his chest. He looked over at Cecil who was hiding his face, looking out from between his fingers. Then he looked Lou who was biting her nails, smiling widely. And finally, he looked at Will. Will who looked at him with his unrealistically blue eyes and freckles and tousled waves of blond hair.

“Of course I do,” Nico whispered not taking his eyes off of Will’s. He broke into a wide smile and leaned forward, pulling Nico into a kiss that left him as dizzy as the first one they shared. Will pulled back and they laughed in delight as he slid the ring onto Nico’s finger. That’s when Nico noticed a similar one on his own finger.

Cecil and Lou got off their beds and sat on either side of Nico and Will. Will pulled Lou onto his lap and she hit Cecil’s leg. “We want to ask you something too, Papa,” she said as Cecil dug into his pocket.

He pulled out a paper and gave it to him. Nico unfolded it and saw a drawing of the four of them. “We know we already call you Papa, but we want it to be for real,” he said.

“So… we wanted to know if you would be okay with… adopting us,” Lou finished.

Nico felt his words catch in his throat and his eyes widened. He opened his mouth to talk but couldn’t seem to be able to for the words.

He remembered when kids were the last thing on his mind. He never thought he’d have any because he didn’t want to marry a woman and he never thought he could have kids if he ever, by some miracle, ended up with a man.

He remembered saying he never wanted kids, afraid that they would hate him for what he was the way so many had when he was in high school. Surely even kids knew how wrong it was, right?

But Cecil and Lou…. They’d always accepted it. They’d always loved him and they’d always wanted to see him and they had been so happy when he and Will began dating. They were so smart and wonderful and amazing and Nico had long since loved them with every fiber of his being.

And they wanted him to be their father. They _wanted_ that. They wanted to show him off and they were proud of him, just like Will. He was completely accepted.

Still unable to talk, he let out a sudden sob and realized tears were falling down his face. He pulled the kids into his arms and hugged them tightly. All he could do was nod as they wrapped their arms around him and Will gently rubbed his back.

And there came a day where Will and Nico stood together, said vows filled with sincerity, exchanged shining golden rings, and said “I do,” to each other in front of their families. And they meant every word.


End file.
